Mr Universe
by foxdemongirl25
Summary: Kurama, Legolas, Link, and yugi all competing for a chance to be Mr. Universe. Sorry it took so long to update, I have a bad memory.
1. The contestants

Disclaimers: I don't own diddly squat  
O.K. here is the first story idea that I thought of. It's about Legolas,  
Link, Yugioh, and Kurama, all fighting for the chance to be Mr. Universe.  
And, with Frodo as the host, I can tell you this is going to be one stupid  
story. I don't expect to get any nice reviews on this one, it's that  
stupid...  
*On the stage*  
Frodo:* stands in the middle starting the show* "Welcome everyone, how are  
all of you tonight, we have a lot of contestants here to see, who  
will take home the prize"  
Sam:*climbs onto the stage *  
Sam: "Yeah, I LOVE this show!"  
Frodo: "Sam, you fat idiot, you're not supposed to be on the stage! Get  
off!"  
Sam: "But I wanna..." stutters Sam  
Frodo: "I said get off, and hurry! Before, I bust a cap in your ass!"  
Sam:*walks off the stage with his head bowed down*  
Frodo: "Anyway, as I was saying... let's get started! First up we have a red-  
haired human who is also part evil, spirit fox; let's give a big round of  
applause for Kurama!"  
Kuwabara and Yuske: Go Kurama! Whoot Whoot!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama:*walks out on stage and sits in a chair looking embarassed*  
Frodo: "Ok next up is a cute, but tough elf warrior...Legolas!"  
Legolas:*comes out on stage, and smiles really big, while all the girls  
scream*  
Frodo: "Whoa! Am I seeing double! It's Leoglas' twin, except he has a  
better sense in fashion (referring to his hat)...Link!"  
*Some one pushes Link onto the stage and he falls on his face. Angrily Link  
stands up, turns around, flips off the man who pushed him out there, then  
moves the hair out from in front of his face. At this, all the girls start  
screaming again*  
Legolas: *gets jealous and winks for the crowd, which gets them going  
again*  
Link:*is getting jealous now, so he is pretending to fix his hair while the  
entire crowd goes wild. That's when Legolas finally loses it*  
Legolas: "Listen Link, you might be the 'Big Shot' from where you come  
from, but around here I am the real elf boy wonder, so why don't you go  
back to where you came from!"  
Link: You betta recagnize you punk ass...  
Frodo: "Stop all of this fighting at once you two, and all that mother  
fucking cussing, were on live T.V. Damit! *he turns back to the crowd  
smiling brightly* O.K. lastly we have is a duelist who believes...Yugioh!"  
Yugi:*comes in with a deck of cards then yells* "It's time to duel!" 


	2. Secrect

Frodo: "O.K. Now that we all know who wants to be Mr. Universe, let's asked  
them why, they want to be Mr. Universe.come on over ...Kurama!"  
Frodo *pats the stool next to him and winks*  
Kurama: o.o *reluctantly sits on the stool, Frodo just patted*  
Frodo: So Kurama, tell us...why do you want to be Mr.Universe?  
Kurama: I don't know  
Frodo: Ookay then why don't you tell us about yourself, what is it like  
being evil fox, one minute and human the next? What's it like?  
Kurama: Well, it's quite complicated at times, like this one time we  
*suddenly he slaps himself, or should I say youko slaps him*  
Eveyone: o.o  
Kurama:*looks like he is talking to himself*  
Youko: What is your problem, huh?  
Kurama: What, I didn't do anything!  
Youko: Don't lie to me; I know what you were going to say!  
Kurama: What was I going to say...?  
Youko: Don't interrupt me boy! You were gonna tell the whole world about  
the time you got us drunk, which made me drink out of the toilet, then we  
started to fight us, just so we could make out with Hiei!  
Everyone:o.o  
Hiei: 0.0 that's it I'm otta here...  
Kurama: WAIT HIEI, HE'S LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!  
Youko: Let him go, Karasu was better anyways...  
Karasu: Yes, I knew it!  
Hiei: What!?!  
Everyone else: 0.0  
Frodo: *trying very hard not too laugh* Thank you kurama, that will be all  
for now...  
Kurama: *very traumatized goes back to his seat mumbling to himself* "I  
sure hope mother isn't watching... "  
Frodo:*giggles and mutters to himself* "And I thought Gollum had issues..."  
*then he had an evil thought* `Hey this might work out for after all, if  
acting gay doesn't make people watch my show, then maybe embarrassing these  
freaks will!` "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"*realizes that everyone is staring at  
him, then continues*  
Frodo: Ahem...O.K. Legolas, it's your turn...  
*Legolas got up and sat next to Frodo, while all the girls screamed wildly*  
Frodo: So, Legolas...what kind of secrets do you have?  
Legolas: I'm not telling you!  
Frodo: Oh, come on leggy!  
Legolas: No! And don't call me that!  
Frodo: Come on, please?  
Legolas: Just read what's on the card!  
Frodo: *Pretending to look very hurt* After all we have been through, this  
is how you treat your favorite hobbit? Fine, I see how it is...*gives Legolas  
an evil glare*  
"Why do you want to be Mr. Universe?"  
Legolas: "I just want to prove to the whole world that I am the smartest,  
strongest, most handsome, *gives a wink to the crowd* elf that ever  
lived!"* He sat back down smiling proudly to himself*  
Frodo: *mutters*Yeah, I bet that's what Gimli says all the time...  
Legolas: What did you say!?!  
Frodo: Nothing, go sit down.  
Leolas:*Looks at Frodo angrily and sits down*  
Frodo: Okay, Link your turn! Do you have any secrets?  
Link: no  
Frodo: C'mon Link, I'll tell you mine...  
Link: I don't care about your secrets...  
Frodo:*leaned forward and whispered* I think you're the cooler elf...  
Link:*leaned in and whispered* I don't care...  
Frodo:*leaned in again and whispered* "Well...I killed Mufasa!"  
Link: What the hell are you talking about, you crazy hobbit, you better  
stay away from me....*he trails off*  
Frodo: *thinking* `God, this elf is so Boring! ` *he cuts Link off*  
"Okay Link, why do you want to be Mr. Universe?"  
Link: "I don't."  
Frodo: "Then why are you here?"  
Link: "I don't know, someone kidnapped me from in the middle of a very  
important battle, and brought me to this dump, then..."  
Frodo: *cuts him off again* "Yeah, that sounds really interesting, Link go  
sit down now."  
Link: *angry that he was cut off twice rolls his eyes and sits in his  
chair, next to Legolas, with his arms folded*  
Frodo: "Ok lastly, we have Yugi!"  
Yugi: *walks up and sits on the stool next to Frodo*  
Frodo: "So, I don't suppose you are willing to share your secrets with us  
so, I'm just gonna skip that question, soooo, what are you like..."  
Yugi: *Looks right into the camera* "Well, I'm a single male from Phoenix,  
Arizona I love long walks on the beach, and reading romantic novels with my  
loved one. Call me ladies *wink* and I want to be Mr. Universe because I'm  
so handsome I deserve it"  
Frodo: "That's really interesting, but I have some questions for you."  
Yugi: "Go ahead and ask me"  
Frodo: "O.K..."  
Yugi: "and don't be intimidated by my devilishly good looks."  
Frodo: "Yeah, if you are single, how could you love reading novels with  
your loved one?"  
Yugi: "Well uh..."  
Frodo: "And how could you love walking on beaches if you live in Arizona?"  
Yugi: "Well uh..."  
Frodo: "And I thought you were from Japan?"  
Yugi: "Ok that's enough questions for now!" *walks back to his seat*  
Frodo: "Ok then, everyone it's time for the first challenge, who will be  
the first one to reach the top of this grass cover hill!" 


	3. The fisrt challange

*Everyone appears on the bottom of a grass covered hill, when suddenly  
Frodo yells:* "GO!"*Everyone starts running to the top of the hill,  
except for Yugi. Half-way up the hill Legolas and Link were tied at first,  
so Legolas elbows Link and a fight breaks out between them. As they roll  
back down the hill, kurama spots them and can't decide whether to stop them  
or continue on. After a few moments of looking at the finish line then the  
elves a few times, and arguing with himself, he finally decides to go back  
and break them up. While all of this is happening Yugi hasn't moved.  
*Yugi shouts:*" I believe in the heart of the cards!" *and then starts to  
run up then hill....VERY slowly. After about two seconds of this he pulls out  
a card from his deck* *Yugi shouts:* "Forget this crap! I summon Korebo!"  
(For all of you who don't know what that is, it basically looks like a  
giant, green, cotton ball with short arms, legs and huge yellow eyes.)*  
Yugi jumps on this, and rides it all the way to the top of the hill, and  
wins the race.*  
Frodo: "Looks like we have a winner!"  
*Yugi is smiling looking very proud of himself*  
*Yugi says:*"All I did was believe!"  
Frodo: "O.k. everyone it time for my favorite....uhhh, I mean, the next  
challenge, the swimsuit competition." 


	4. The second challange

Frodo: "Ok everyone his one is simple, all you guys have to do is look the  
sexiest in your swimsuits, everyone got it? O.K comes on out Legolas!"  
*Legolas struts out into the middle of the stage wearing dark green trunks  
with light green leaves printed all over them; at this all of the girls  
scream wildly. Legolas looks very proud of himself*  
Frodo: "Not bad Lego.... next up Link!"  
*Link walks out on stage, wearing his usual green hat, and black swimming  
trunks, which had sword prints all over them, girls scream wildly again.  
Legolas looks pissed now that all of the attention went to Link, and Link  
looks pissed because he has to be on stage half naked.*  
Frodo: "O.k. Kurama, come on out and show us your stuff!"  
Kuama: *from behind the stage* "I don't want to!"  
Frodo: "Why not?"  
Kurama: "I don't feel comfortable that's all"  
Frodo: "Don't be silly, I bet you look fine!"  
Kurama: "No! You can't make me!"  
*Someone who was behind Kurama and pushed him out on stage. Kurama stumbles  
onto the stage wearing bright red trunks, with black puppy prints all of  
them, and for some strange reason, he was covering his chest.*  
Link: *couldn't help himself and started to laugh loudly*  
Legolas: 0_o "Dude...um, what are you doing?"  
Kurama: *Started battling with his Youko side again*  
Youko: "Being a very sexy beast, what's it to ya." *Kurama's Youko side  
takes over and he walks to the front of the stage; (have you seen how the  
girl models walk on the stage well it's kinda like that), and after a few  
minutes of walking like this on stage, (posing and all) he stands on the  
other side of Link, smiles slyly at the shocked elves, then turned back  
into his original self.  
Frodo: "That's uhh......well, like I said Kurama, you look....umm....... next up,  
Yugi!"  
Yugi: *Struts onto the stage with both hands on his hips, wearing very  
bright, light blue trunks, with some of his cards taped to them. After he  
walked past the mad elves who, look like they were about to fight again,  
and a Kurama who looks like he's about to cry, he muttered to himself*  
"Yep, I am the sexiest one here."  
Frodo: "And the winner is... Legolas..."  
Legolas: *Stands up smiling, looking very proud of himself flexing his  
muscles while all of the girls scream wildly. Then he turned to Link and  
yelled* "Oh, yeah! Who's the elf!"  
Frodo: "...and Link!"  
Legolas: "What!?! There can't be two winners!"  
Link: *Link turned to yell in Legolas' face this time* "Well there is  
so...BOO YAH GRANDMA! HAHAHAHAHA!!" *He started to flex his muscles on stage  
now*  
Frodo: "O.K. everyone it's time for the third and final challenge!"  
So how did you guys like the story, pretty stupid, right? Anyway I'm going  
to finish this story whether I get good reviews or not. Why? I don't know,  
it's just something I feel like I have to do, but there is a problem with  
that, because I don't know what the third challenge should be OR who should  
even win. Yeah, I wasn't thinking that far ahead when I started typing this  
story. So if you have any ideas about what the last challenge should be or  
who should win, please e-mail it to me, put in a review, whatever. 


	5. The third challange

Frodo: Ok everyone we are almost down here but let's just recap on the  
scores. Ok so it looks like Yugi is in the lead with 15 points, 10 for  
winning the hill race and 5 for being original in the swimsuit competition.  
Second is Legolas....  
Legolas: Stands up smiling brightly  
Frodo: ...and Link  
Legolas: sits back down frowning  
Frodo: They were both fighting at the hill and were both equally sexy in  
their trunks. And sadly in last place is Kurama with 9 points, even tough  
he didn't win anything he at least tried to help stop the fighting elves.  
Alright, now it's finally time for the third and final round the one that  
decides it all! Whoever wins this one will win the whole thing!  
Link: Wait a minute! So every thing else we did doesn't even matter?  
Frodo: nope....  
Link: so why the hell did we do all of that other crap for?  
Frodo: Oh, you mean all the running around and stuff? That was just an  
excuse to get you guys all sweaty, then half naked. But enough about that  
we have to go on to the final challenge! Ok this one is simple, you will be  
matched up with another contestant and you will have to fight and who ever  
is left standing will be crowned Mr. Universe!  
Link: Sweet! thinking _'finally! Legolas thinks he's all that and a bag of  
Doritos but I'll show him HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'  
_Legolas: thinking _'Link is such a wanna be me... but I'll show him...'  
_Kurama: thinking _'Maybe this could be my chance to actually win this  
_thing'  
Yugi: thinking _'shit...'_

Frodo: Ok the first two to fight is...Pulls two names out of a hat Link and  
Legolas!  
Link and Legolas: Yes! gives each other a death glare then climbs into a  
wrestling ring  
Frodo: Ok any fighting style is legal just no killing your opponent...blood  
is so icky...anyways ready? Fight!Link and Legolas both charge at each other with there swords and they  
clash, Legolas over powers Link and sends Link's sword flying out of the  
ring, Link ducks Legolas' next swing and kicks the sword out of his hand  
sending that out of the ring. Then they both back up and pull out there  
bows ready to shoot each other.  
Frodo: Hey! I said I didn't want to see any blood! claps hands twice  
Guards!Two huge security guards then step into the ring, one behind Legolas the  
other behind Link. The one behind Legolas takes away all of his arrows and  
asks Legolas to give him any other sharp weapons he has on him.  
Legolas: I don't have any...  
SG: (security guard) one-handedly picks Legolas up by the back of his  
tunic Are you sure about that? I don't want to have strip search you  
now.....looks Legolas up and down and smiles seductively  
Legolas: Ew! Ok, ok! bends over and pulls two daggers out of his boots and  
hands them to the guard along with all of his other sharp weapons  
SG: puts Legolas down and asks Link to do the same  
Link: I don't have anything....tries to hide his arrows in his shirt  
SG2: (behind Link) grabs the arrows and holds them in the air while Link  
is still holding on to them Hey, let go!  
Link: NO!  
SG2: grabs one of Link's legs and holds him upside-down then starts  
shaking him causing all of Link's weapons to fall out  
Link: NO, MY BABIES!! accidentally drops his arrows along with over 20  
other weapons  
SG: picks up all of Link's weapons except the bow and walks out of the  
ring  
SG2: drops Link on his head and follows the first one out of the ring  
Frodo: Now that there is no way blood could be shed continue the fight...  
Legolas: This is stupid, how are we supposed to fight with only ours bows?  
Link: Like this....charges at Legolas with his bow as if it were a sword  
Legolas: clashes again with Link but this time Link over powered Legolas  
and his bow went flying out of the ring  
Link: jumps on Legolas' back and starts choking him with his bow  
Legolas: throws Link off of his back then breaks the bow  
Link: NO! I'll kill you! attacks Legolas  
Legolas: fights backA few hours later.....Both of them are on their backs out of breath unable to fight anymore....  
Frodo: Hmmm, it appears that neither of them will be able to fight anymore  
so they both lose. Now it is between Kurama and Yugi, who will be crowned  
Mr. Universe?

Ok stupid I know I'm too tired to type anymore, so you guys will get the rest....later.


	6. What's going on?

Disclaimer: This has got to be the stupidest chapter yet, and when the words that are in Italic it means that's what the person is doing, hopefully it will help you guys understand what's going on. And again I don't own anything.

Frodo: Ok, now it is the final round, and this pageant is finally coming to a close, with two contestants left, who will take home the prize. _looks down in the ring at the two tired bodies_ GUARDS!!  
  
The two security guards from before step into the ring.  
  
Frodo: Guards, please put these two in the hospital wing, and after they have recovered, kick them out, I don't want losers hanging around my set.  
  
The security guard that was behind Legolas earlier, picked him up gently, the second security guard tried to pick up Link but he was being a little difficult.  
  
Link: Get the hell off of me! I'm not finished with Legolas yet. _He was standing up but wobbling around.  
_Legolas: Bring it on!  
SG: (that was still holding Legolas) It's too late now, you both were on the ground for more then 10 seconds, you both already lost.  
Legolas: _looks up at the security guard that was holding him._ Who the hell are you? Put me down I'm not done till I say I'm done, you hear me! _starts struggling to get out of the security guards arms  
_SG: _puts Legolas over his shoulder_ Come on let's get them out of here they're starting to get kinda frisky, just the way I like 'em... _starts running away with Legolas still on his shoulder  
_Legolas: 0.0 Hey put me down, you touch me and I'll kill you!  
SG: You're far too weak kill me now, and when I'm done with you won't even have enough energy to stand up!  
Legolas: Frodo, this is sexual harassment, and if it turns into rape, I'll sue!  
Frodo: No, you wouldn't sue me, your old pal, would ya?  
Legolas: The hell I won't!  
Frodo: But, if you do that, I won't have a show anymore! _gets down off the high chair he was sitting in and starts chasing, the guard who went behind stage_ Earl! No, down boy down! Put the elf down, we can't afford to be sued for all of those sexual harassment charges.....again....  
Legolas Fan girl #1: NO, LEGGY! _turns to the rest of the Legolas' fan crowd_ Are we just gonna sit here and let our man be man-handled by another man?!?!  
Legolas fan crowd: NO!  
Legolas fan girl #2: Yeah, that's our job!  
Legolas Fangirl #1: So what are we waiting for, let's go save him!  
  
So now Legolas, Frodo, the fruity security guard, and about half of the crowd, were all behind stage and Link was still dizzy and wobbling in the middle of the ring with a confused security guard, standing next to him.  
  
Link: That's right...you...better run...before I bust... a cap.... in your....ass....f_alls on the floor face first and unconscious_  
SG2: Ok...this is awkward..._grabs one of Link's feet and drags him out the ring, then yells to Frodo_ Hey boss, do you want me to tell the camera guy to go to a commercial?  
Frodo: (from behind stage) Yeah, sure whatever!  
SG2: Ok _tells camera man to go to a commercial while still dragging Link across the ground, until he gets hit in the head with the soda can_ Hey what was that for? _looks up at the rest of the crowd  
_Link fan girl#1: What do you think your doing, dragging Link across the floor like that!  
Link fan girl#2: Yeah, at least treat him like a human being!  
SG2: _holds the unconscious Link upside down like before_ But he's not a human being....  
Link fan girl#2: That's not the point!  
Link fan girl#3: Yeah, you better start treating him better or else!  
SG2: Or else what, you guys are gonna gang up and attack me? Don't make me laugh, HA HA HA HAW!  
Link fan crowd: _gets really pissed, and starts chasing the security guard_  
SG2: 0.0 shit.... _starts running still dragging Link behind him  
_  
Ok now the people left in the crowd are Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, I was almost trampled to death by hundreds of girls...cool.  
Yuske: Yah, I know, hey you guys I bet Kurama is really nervous about his  
fight, we should go back stage and tell him good luck!  
Kuwabara: But, only the contestants and the people who work here are  
allowed to go back stage...  
Yuske: So what? I don't care, not like anyone's gonna stop me. I'm going to tell Kurama good luck. _walksback stage  
_Hiei: _walks backstage  
_Kuwabara: Fine! But when you two get caught don't come crawling back to me to help you get out of jail. _sits in the huge stadium all by himself_ Aw, forget it, wait up guys! _runs backstage_

__  
Ok, that was wrong; I can't believe I actually thought of that! Oh, well,  
thanks to all the people who reviewed, and I'll try to finish the story as  
soon as I can.


	7. Good luck!

Alrighty then everybody this story is finally coming to a close, YAY! Zan is a Kurama fan who volunteered to be in the story, and I don't know anything about this person, so if you are Zan reading this please don't be mad if you don't like what you do in the story. I think that's it  
except, is Yuske's last name spelled right? And again, the Italic stuff is what they are doing.

Yuske: Move it! Outta the way! _pushes random screaming fan-girls out of the way  
_Kuwabra: excuse me.....pardon me..... hey baby.... _gets slapped_ Uremeshi, we are never gonna find Kurama in this mess! There are too many people back here!  
Yuske: Hm... _snaps fingers_ don't worry guys I have an idea!_ pushes his way to the stage curtain and hangs on  
_Kuwabara: Uremeshi! What are you doing? This is no time to be messing around!  
Yuske: I'm not messing around, I'm up here just for safety, and I suggest that you guys better find higher ground too.  
Kuwabara: _looks at Hiei and shrugs his shoulders  
_Hiei: _looks away_ Don't look at me...._ climbs the curtains and hangs on   
_Kuwabara: _follows Hiei  
_Hiei: Hope you know up your doing...  
Yuske: Just watch.... _starts shouting_ HEY, ALL OF YOU ELVEN FAN-GIRLS!  
_The crowd of girls look up at Yuske  
_Yuske: Yeah, all of you, um, you guys wanna see Legos and Link right?  
The half the crowd: IT'S LEGOLAS!!  
Yuske: Yeah whatever, I saw them walk by just now, they went to the parking lot to sign some autographs, you guys better hurry before they leave!  
Random fan-girl: But we just saw them being dragged away back here just a few minutes  
ago....  
Yuske: No, um... that wasn't them that was their uh....doubles! Yeah, that's it, their doubles! You know like their stunt doubles?  
Random fan-girl: Oh, yeah, I heard of those! Screw the doubles let's go get our men ladies!  
Crowd: Yeah! _stampedes outside_  
Hiei: _jumps down when everyone has left_ Well detective, you actually pulled it off...  
Kuwabara: _falls face first onto the ground   
_Yuske: _jumps down_ That's right I'm cool, now all we have to do is find Kurama's dressing room.

The three of them walk backstage and find Kurama's dressing room.  
Hiei: _about to open the door_  
Kuwabara: What are you doing?  
Hiei: What?  
Kuwabara: He could be doing something important that is why you are supposed to knock before you open the door... _trails off  
_Hiei: _ignores Kuwabara and opens the door anyway  
_Kurama: _has a towel in his hand as a microphone, and is singing to his mirror._ I'm too sexy for my rose, _throws rose across the room_ too sexy for my clothes, _throws shirt on the ground_ too sexy for my whip! _whips the air with his towel  
_Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara: _have their heads tilted to the right all speechless  
_Zan: excuse me..._pushes her way through the speechless boys_ Here Kurama I brought the water.... you... asked.... me..... _tilts her head to the right, also watching Kurama speechless while he carries on  
_Kurama: I'm too sexy for Yuske, too sexy for Hiei, too sexy for Kuwabara, and all those other gays! _turns around to see his friends staring at him _Oh, he he...um, hi guys! What are you dong here?  
Hiei: _snaps out of it first_ Did you just call me gay?  
Yuske:_ cuts Hiei off _Hey, Kurama we just wanted to tell you good luck!  
Kurama: Thanks, I'm really gonna need it! Did you see all of those girls cheering for those elves; I mean I thought I was a ladies man!  
Kuwabara: Yeah, those blond elves think their so cool...I wish I could be like them....  
Eveyone: _looks at Kuwabara  
_Kuwabara: What?  
Zan: Here Kurama _hands water to Kurama   
_Kurama: Thanks  
Yuske: Uh, Kurama who is this?  
Kurama: Oh this is just a fan of mine, helping me get ready for my next fight.  
Frodo: _walks in the room looking like he has been trampled on a few times _Kurama your up in five minutes _notices everyone in the room_ and who the hell are all of these people?  
Kurama: These are my friends wishing me good luck, for the next fight.  
Frodo: I don't care there're not supposed to be back here, I'll be back in two minutes and if they are still here, you will be disqualified for diobeying the rules! _walks away  
_Yuske: Well we better leave, before the midget comes back and disqualifies you... _leaves the room_  
Kuwabara: What are you talking about, Hiei is already here! _starts laughing uncontrollably and leaves the room  
_Hiei: I'm gonna kill that baka....  
Zan: Kurama, good luck on your next fight! _hugs Kurama_  
Hiei: _gets jealous_ Ok that's enough let's go _drags Zan off of Kurama and both walk back to the arena  
_Kurama: _turns to put his shirt back on when Yugi appears leaning in his door way _Oh, hi, what are you doing here?  
Yugi: Oh, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your fight....  
Kurama: Thanks, but aren't I fighting against you?  
Yugi: Yeah, but I'm so skilled, I don't need luck...  
Kurama: whatever...  
Yugi: _Starts yelling_ Don't you whatever me!  
Kurama: _looks at yugi puzzled  
_Yugi: I know what your thinking, your thinking, what a little freak I'll take him down easily...  
Kurama: I wasn't thinking that at a- _gets cut off  
_Yugi: Well I got news for you foxy, I am not an opponent you should take lightly, oh no, I will beat you, in the next fight; you can count on it, and don't worry.... I'll be watching you....  
Kurama: What are you talking about?  
Yugi: I'll be watching you....._walks backwards pointing to his eyes then Kurama's then back to his  
_Kurama: _still looks puzzled  
_Yugi: _leaves the room walking backwards, accidentally walks into Frodo, and pokes himself in the eyes _Ow, my eyes!  
Frodo: Yugi, stop messing around and get your ass to the stage, your fight is coming up. _pokes his head into Kurama's room_ Hurry up and get your ass to the stage too, so we can hurry up and get this damn final round over with. 

Yay! I'm almost done with this stupid story! _does alittle victory dance _ok sorry bout that, just got alittle excited there for a moment. If you guys liked the Too sexy song kurama sang and want to know how the rest of it goes go to foxdemongirl24's stories and read I'm too Sexy.


	8. Sam!

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own anything. Attention people! People attention! I have an announcement to make! I am so sorry for taking so long to update...my apologies to all. Anyway I'm really bored right now so what better to do than to finish my story, eh? So let the stupidity begin!

After a few hours of searching for their elven men some of the fan girls gave up and went back to the stadium, put most of them were either too persistent, too determined, or just too stupid to give up their search, so they stayed outside for the rest of the competition. So the stadium started filling up with Kurama and Yugi fans. Yuske and the rest of the gang took their seats and a few of the elven fan girls were giving yuske some evil death glares as they walked by.

Kuwabara: Yuske, those elven fan girls are giving you some pretty evil death glares....

Yuske: No shit Sherlock, but what do they want from me? _Turns to a couple of random glaring girl _What the hell do you want from me!?!?

Random girl#1: You told us that Legolas and Link were going to be outside in the parking lot, and we didn't see anyone out there.....you lied to us......

Yuske: Yeah, well cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!

Random girl#1: You guys better watch your backs after this thing is over, or else.....

Yuske: Or else what?

Random girl#2: _in a VERY masculine voice _Or else your gonna get yourself jumped son! You hear me? (A/N: Just to let you guys know, this is one of those really big, scary, barely a female kinda girls.)

Yuske: _cowered back in his seat_ shaking his head in silence.

Random girl#2: I said, do you hear me? _Getting closer to his face_

Yuske: _standing up and saluting _Sir...Yes, Sir!

Random girl#2: That's what I thought...._gave one last look before she turned and left_

Kuw: Oooooohhhhh! Your in for it now Uremeshi, she is going to beat the shit out of you.

Yuske: Shut up Kuwabara! Like she can, I'll bet with her size she'll be simple to outrun, all I gotta do is stay away from any dead ends where she can't sneak up on me and I'll be fine.

Hiei: Why don't you just stop being a wussy and fight back?

Yuske: Are you crazy!?! I can't fight a girl!

Kuw: What are you talking about? You already fought a girl when-

Yuske: _put hand over kuwa's mouth and whispered to him_ Yeah, but that's different.

Kuw_: whispers back_ How so?

Yuske: _still whispering_ That time I was positive that I was going to win, but this girl, she could really beat the shit out of me! _Sits back down with folded arms and a concerned look on his face_

Kuw: _stares disbelieving at his friend _And you call yourself a man.....

Ok as their whole conversation is taking place, the stadium is getting full again, and Frodo is ready to begin the final match.

Frodo: _grabs microphone and high and is ready to begin announcing again_ Ok everyone quite in the stands please....._noise continues_ ok settle down now everyone......_ noise continues _I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU! _Everyone quiets down _Okay, I know all of you are a bit antsy to get the final round over with so you can all go home stuff your faces with artery clogging foods, go back to your regular boring lives, and die an untimely death but I have got a show to host here, and I would really appreciate it if you all just bared with me a little bit longer. Okay everyone this time I am going to do things a little bit different when introducing our last two contestants.

Sam: _walking up to Frodo_ What do you mean?

Frodo: I mean- _eyes go wide after taking one look at Sam _SAM!

Sam: What?

Frodo: Sam, what the hell are you wearing?

Sam: You don't like it? _trying to sound hurt _I thought it was just to die for and I had to get it! _Spinning around modeling his outfit_

Frodo: Sam! For god's sakes put some clothes on!

Sam: Why should I?

Frodo: Because you're wearing a purple, leopard-print speedo...

Sam: I got it at Gucci..._batting his eyes and showing Frodo his rear_

Frodo: Sam! Go put some clothes on! You look like a fool!

Sam: NO! Since I've known you you've always been telling me what to do! _starts mocking Frodo _Cook this Sam, do this Sam, go home Sam, Oh help me Sam, Gollum bit off my finger and I don't know what to do! _Trails off_

Frodo: _covers his face in shame _Sam...

Sam: _still going on _Oh Sam, there's a huge icky spider! Oh, could you squish the huge icky spider for me Sam, please?

Sam: _in a deep voice_ Don't worry Frodo I'll save you!

Frodo: Sam....

Sam:_ in girly voice_ how could ever thank you!

Frodo: Sam......

Sam: _in manly voice again _Well, you could just take off your......

Frodo: SAM!

Sam: _Turns to look at Frodo after being torn from his...um, fantasy_ Yeah?

Frodo: If I let you help me host this next fight will you promise to put some clothes on?

Sam: Of coarse!

Frodo: WELL? What are you waiting for?

Sam: Oh right....he he! _Runs backstage to put on some clothes....._

Frodo: Oh god, what have I done...

JT: Yes, what have I done..........Yeah, i know I have to finish this, but...... _now? But i'm too lazy!_ NO! I DON'T WHAT TO, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! ok sorry....I lost control, there for a moment sorry, won't happen again.....please if you haven't already reveiw.....please? _Big begging eyes_ And too all of you that already reveiewed HIGH FIVE!! Oh, yeah! You guys are the coolest! Yeah and I'll finish soon, I promise......


	9. The Final RoundFinally!

Disclaimer: Ya...still don't own anything except the random stupity, and even that i had help with...

Frodo: Ok now for the final round to _Finally_ get over with _everyone glares in my direction _

Me: WHAT?

Frodo: Ok, then let the stupid commence!

Dun-nun-nun-nun ah ahhh….. (FYI to all of your wrestling fans out there, I'm trying **_keyword there_** to describe the Shawn Micheal song)

Kurama: _walks out from back stage, and looks happy to hear all the fangirls cheering madly for him_

_Music plays: I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy; their knees go weak, whenever I'm around…_

Kurama: _Saunters over to the stage proudly, and climbs into the ring_

_Music continues playing: I'm just a sexy boy…..sex-y boy, I'm not your boy toy…boy toy…_

Yuske: Yeah go Kurama! You go man! _Whispers to Kuwabara_ he is a man right…

Zan: nope…he's a sexy boy!

Hiei: got that right

Kurama: _Looks at all his cheering fans, flips his hair back and gives everyone a swexy smile_

Fangirls: _Cheer madly and start fainting an falling off the balconies, and getting all stupid while the gang is looking around with a what in the hell? __look on there faces _

Yugi: _peeking out from the other side of the stage _DAMN HIM! He's stealing all of my spotlight….those fangirls are supposed to be cheering for **ME**! GRRRR……But no worries, he'll believe in the power of me soon enough….  
_Most of the screaming dies down...5 minutes later_

Frodo: Anyways _looks down at card _Now, I thought it would be interesting if we gave a little bit of personal information (some that we haven't spilled already) about our fighters, before we let them beat the shit out of each others…..ok so, this is Kurama….he's about 5'7 weighing… none of your damn business? _Looks at Kurama_

Kurama: What? It wasn't me! _Whispers_….It was Youko….

Youko: Never ask a woman her age……  
Kurama: Youko…..you just called us a…..  
Youko: I KNOW WHAT I SAID! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE MATCH, OK?

Frodo _sighs_…. Ok-

Sam: Wait! _running from backstage fully dressed _You said I could help you introduce the people! I want to introduce the last one!

Frodo: No I didn't….

Sam: Yes you did  
Frodo: NO, I didn't….

Kurama: Yes you did

Frodo: NO! I DIDN'T!

Everyone: YES, YOU DID!  
Frodo: FINE! WHATEVER YOU WANT! Let's just _please_ hurry this up so I can spend the least amount of my life with you as possible…..

Sam: _claps hands in excitement_ Oh, Goody! _Squeezes himself in the small booth next to Frodo _I feel like a kid in a candy store!

Frodo: _Rubs head in frustration _I need some ass…...  
Everyone: 0 0  
Frodo: _realizes he just said that in the microphone_ ASPRIN! I MEANT TO SAY, I NEED ASPRIN! SERIOUSLY GUYS!  
Sam: _Pushing Frodo form the microphone_ LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

_Music plays: Stadium gets dark, jungle music stats playing Yugi jumps from backstage wearing a torn leopard print shirt, his regular pants and baring his teeth, like a wild animal_

Everyone: 0 o

_Music continues playing: And I just can't wait to be king!_

_Yugi crawls to the stage, and climbs the turnbuckle clawing the air_

Kuwa: What in the-

Yuske: Hell!That-

Hiei: Freaky haired-

Kurama: Crazy fool-  
Zan: Can't wait, to be King!

Gang: _glares in Zan's direction_

Zan: 0 0 What? It's Catchy!

Frodo: ok enough of this! _Lights turn on _

Yugi:_ snaps fingers Joey runs from backstage and tosses his shirt to him_

Joey: Don't worry Yugi! You can do this buddy!

Yugi: _putting on his shirt_ Tell me something I don't know….

Joey: We're all behind ya buddy! All of your friends and your grandpa!

Yugi: _sarcastically_ A bunch of dorks with no life and an old fart…thanks for the support, now I can achieve anything…

Joey: That's the spirit! And don't forget to believe!

Yugi: Joey! _I_ am the King of Games ok? Not you….

Joey: Hey! I came in second at duelist Kingdom!

Yugi: Second is first loser, Joey give it up, you'll always be second best, which always makes you a loser, ok?

Sam:_ Grabbing the card on Yugi's info. And reading into the microphone _Na- Name…Yugi Mo-toe, the King of…..all?

Yugi: _smiles innocently_

Sam: Hieght….6'10, weight ….95 lbs.

Frodo: Yugi! Your supposed to tell the truth!

Yugi: It is the truth!

Frodo: Your barely over 3 feet!

Yugi: Your just jealous 'cause you didn't get to do the horizontal bop with your little elf boy!

Frodo: _blushing madly_ You take that back! You nasty little-

Yugi: _making um….nosies and humping the turnbuckle_ Oh, Legolas...you do that like a pro!

Frodo: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'LL BE SHITTING COTTON FOR WEEKS!

Yugi: BRING IT ON SASQUATCH! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!

Sam: _Holding Frodo back_ He has to fight Kurama!

Frodo: _Staring Yugi Down_ Ok then, after the show….in the parking lot….meet me there so I can open up a can of whoop ass on you!

Yugi: Please, I'll mop the floor withthat nappy little afro you call hair!_  
_Sam: Let's do this thing! _Rings bell_  
Yugi: _pulls out a card from his pocket_  
Kurama: _Pulls out rose whip from hair and snaps it causing Yugi to drop his card_

Yugi: _glares draws another card Kurama does the same thing…this cycle goes on until Yugi only has one card left_

Yugi: WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!

Kurama: 53 cards down and you're _now_ telling me to stop?

Yugi: I thought that weapons weren't allowed!

Sam: He's got a point…

Frodo: _snaps fingers Security guards come into the ring and pry his whip away from him. _

Yugi:_ smiles and draws the last card he has which is Korebo_

Kurama: oh hell no! How does that not count as a weapon!

Frodo: Cheater! Cheat-er Get him outta here boys!

Sam: Well technically, Korebo is and animal, and it says nothing about animals not being able to fight, the rule book…

Yugi: Well you heard it yourself….I'm not a cheater

Frodo: _glaring at Yugi makes and inch with his fingers and whispers_ You're this close…..

Yugi: Whatever….Now Koreba attack! _Korebo jumps to the middle of the stage and makes a crazy animal shriek_

Kurama: 0 0 Well I gues I have no choice…. _Jumps in the middle of the stage, with arms raised_ growl

_Korebo uses his furry little arms and punches Kuram in the leg, causing him to fall on one knee. Then Korebo punches Kurama in the eye, causing him to fall on the floor. _

Kurama:_ shocked that this little thing is surprisingly that strong picks himself up just to receive a jaw crushing right hook sending him straight to the mat floor again. The crowdstarts booing and throeing garbage into the ringas Kurama drags himself to a corner to try to catch his breath. Korebo his doing a furby style victory dance, and Yugi is filing his nails. After Kurama positioned himself to lean on the turnbuckle, he turned to see Hiei right there._

Kurama: Ah! Hiei! What are you doing here?

Hiei: I came to help you out!

Kurama: Thanks Hiei, but there's no way to beat this thing!

Hiei: _Grabs Kurama's face and faces it towards himself_ Snap out of it Kurama! It's a moss covered fuzz ball! You're being hysterical! Maybe a glass of water would help…

Kurama: Thanks Hiei _reaching his hand out in no particular direction_

Hiei: _throws a bucket of water in Kurama's face _Whew, that's much better, you we're sweating like a pig! _Helping Kurama stand up_ Now go out there and show that…thing how we demons fight!

Kurama: _standing up but slipping on the water that was all over the ground_ Hiei, I'm not so sure about this….

Hiei: well I am! _mumbles_ I have money riding on this thing….SO DON'T LOSE!_ Pushes Kurama into the middle of the ring_

Kurama:_ slips on the water causing him to stumble forward as reached Korebo accidentally knocking the thing across the ring with his knee. _Sorry!_ Korebo gets up and lungs and Kurama, and Kurama sticks his hand out and covers his face as a reflex and smacks the little thing in the face. Korebo falls to the floor knocked out and doesn't seem to be moving…_

Everyone:_ Cheers wildly_

Yugi: No! BOBO!_ Runs over to the Korebo and picks him up gently _Bobo….speak to me….please!

Kurama: Now that your outta cards are you finally gonna fight me like a man, or get someone else to fight your battles for you?

Yugi: Kurama, this isn't a game to me anymore….you can insult me, but no one, I mean NO ONE insults my BOBO! _Pushes Kurama to the floor and starts pulling at his ear tails, Kurama fight back by pulling Yugi's hair._

Hiei: Come on Kurama! Don't let that fool beat you down! Kick his butt!

Kurama: Hiei you're not helping!

Joey: Come on Yugi Believe! Belieeeeeeve!

Yugi: Joey! Shut up!

_Both fighters rolled around pulling, scratching, and bitch slapping each other until they both rolled out of the ring landing on their heads, making them too tired and dizzy to get up. Hiei grabs Kurama by the legs and drags him away from Yugi so that he can talk to him privately, and Joey does the same.The crowd is going crazy all cheering for Kurama to get up._

Frodo: I'm guessing that this is gonna be a close one folks! They don't look like they can take much more of this! My guess is whoever makes it back into the ring first is going to win this thing!

Hiei: _leaning over Kurama lightly patting his face _Ku-raaaamaa! Oh, Kurama! Hey are you ok?

Kurama_: looking up at the huge eyed koorime_ Wha- is …fit that tiem all ready? Back to the shoo box fur you!... shneaky lil gremlin you…..

Hiei: _Looks around wide eyed_ Ooookay….

Joey: _shaking Yugi's shoulders_ Yugi! Come on man! Get up! Win this for your friends!

Yugi:…….

Joey: Do it for me!

Yugi:……

Joey: Um….er Bobo?

Yugi: _grabs Joey's shirt trying to pull him up _Yes….Bo-bo….he needs me…I can't fail him…not now! _Slowly picks himself up and drags himself back to the ring_

Hiei: _sees Yugi is about to win _Oh Hell no! _Looks around desperately biting his nails, then finally whispers something in Kurama's ear_

Kurama: _Picks himself up_….Ok, let's go….

Hiei: No Kurama, you have to get into the ring and then you'll get thee um…._moves eyebrows up and down_

Kurama: So…if I win….then you'll a... _raises eyebrows_

Hiei: _nods_

Kurama: _slowly gets to his feet and moves toward the ring _

Yugi: I Must Win!...for Bobo!

Kurama: I Must Win!...for _raises eyebrows again_

The entire crowd is silent as they watch the two fighters are clawing their way to the ring. They both look like their moving in slow-motion which seems to take forever, and are only walking a few feet, which to them, seems like ten miles, and the whole stadium goes quiet as they await to see which fighter finally reaches the ring first, and will soon be crowned, Mr. Universe…..

Well, You likey? Yes? No? Let me know! The more reviews I get the faster I will tell you who the winner is!


	10. And the winner is

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Yu yu hakusho. And I apologize if I offend anyone, I have nothing against Indains (I am pertly one) or Michael Jackson, actually, I think he's really cool. Ok this chapter is really ghetto, and I was not really going to make this. But yeah, so you've made it this far, so why not read the rest to find out what happens…

The entire crowd died down to a whisper, everyone anxiously waiting to see who the winner of the contest will finally be. Kurama and Yugi both were struggling to get to the ring. They were battered, bruised and very tired, and it was obvious that this match wasn't going to last much longer. The crowd fell silent as they watched the two determined fighters, using everything they had left, in order to obtain the crown. They had somehow both reached the ring at the exact same time and were trying very desperately to stand up straight.

Sam: Well, this is unusual, both fighters have somehow managed to reach the ring at the exact same time….so does that mean they both win?

Yugi: _breathing very hard_ No chance, fatty!... I'm going to win this fight….. even if it kills me!

Kurama: _also outta breath_ I agree…… I'd rather suck eggs….then let him take my crown!

Frodo: Alright then, enough of this talk! Get to the fighting!

Yugi and Kurama immediately assumed fighting positions when one of them couldn't take any more, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed into unconsciousness, while the other one was still breathing hard and barely standing. The entire stadium was silent until it was broken by a loud

Sam: And the winner of the very first annual Mr. Universe contest is……Kurama!

Yuske: YES! He did it! Kurama won!

Everyone watching burst into loud shouts of 'Yes he did it!' and 'I knew he would win!'

Kurama: _surprised that he won, started laughing _

Hiei: _climbs into the ring_ Kurama you won! _Grabs Kurama's hands and starts to sing_ You w-on! You w-on!

Kurama: I did win! _Holds Hiei's hands and starts to jump around in a circle singing_ I w-on! I W-on!

The whole stadium was in an uproar of cheers that they could barely hear themselves sing.

Joey: _crawls into the ring crying_ NO! Yugi! Speak to me pal! Please, you need to wake up!

Yugi: _slowly opens his eyes to the sound of the screaming fans, then becomes alert_ Did I win?

Joey: No, How many fingers am I holding up? _Holds up two fingers_

Yugi: SCREW YOUR FINGERS! _Slaps Joey's hand away and stands up glaring at Kurama._ You cheater! I **demand** a rematch!

Sam: Sorry Yugi, you lost that's all there is to it, but you can get your rematch next year, when the next Mr. Universe contest comes around.

Yugi: _Looks at Kurama merrily hoping around enjoying his victory and becoming more pissed off by the second _Come on Joey… We'll be back next year to take back what is rightfully **mine**_ walks away_

Joey: Sure thing buddy! _Follows Yugi_

Hiei:_ turns to see Joey leaving _Hey you punk, get back here! You owe me 20 bucks! _Runs after them_

Crowd:_ contiues to cheer and throw roses_

Kurama: _doesn't even realize Hiei left and starts doing the moon walk_

Frodo: _runs into the ring hands a dozen roses to Kurama and puts a Burger King crown on Kurama's head _

Kurma: _glady takes them _

Frodo: _guides Kurama to the center of the ring officially declaring him the winner_

Kurama: _happily waves to his fans even tough he's bruised and dirty, manages to give the crowd the sweetest smile he can manage._

Fangirl 1: OMG! He's sooooooooo hot!

Fangirl 2: I know! I wish he was like my boyfriend!

Fangirl 3: No! He has to be mine!

_Fangirls all start arguing with each other and getting violent_

Fangirl 1: GIRLS! Let's settle this like real woman!...Whoever grabs him first gets to keep him!

Kurama: _immeadiatly stops smiling_ 0 0 Say what!

_Fangirls turn into a stampede trampling their way to Kurama_

Kurama : Oh, pizzle - -; _starts running in opposite direction_

Frodo: _stands there with open arms _Ladies please there's more than enough of me to go around _gets trampled _SAM! SAM SAVE ME! I'M BEING CRUSHED, SAM!

Sam: _climbs on the ropes_ Don't worry Frodo I'll save you! _Rips off shirt and belly flops into the sea of girls_

Yuske: _sitting on a huge girl's shoulders and is getting a free ride_ RUN FLORIST, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN LIKE A FAT KID AFTER A PIECE OF CAKE! RUN LIKE A- _the big girl from earlier grabs Yuske off her shoulders and is furious _

Big Girl: I remember you…you're the scrawny little punk from before.

Yuske: _in an Indian accent_ No I not! My name is Kurpal, very nice to-

Big Girl: _shakes Yuske _Stop screwing around! Look, I need your help to find my boyfriend….  
Yuske: 0 o okay….but how am I supposed to help you do that?

Big Girl: You have spiritual awareness, right?

Yuske: Yeah, a little….

Meanwhile in the hospital wing right next to the stadium………….

Legolas: I can't believe this, Kurama won, that could have been me out there running for my life from all of those mad fangirls, but I'm not….instead I'm in this dirty hospital room with you. _Throws a jello at Link's face_

Link: _wipes Jello from face, and in a muffled tone_ So what, who cares about you? I was in a battle, fighting to save mankind, and all you care about is having a bunch of girls go crazy over you.

Legolas: What's so wrong with that?

Link: Michaeal Jackson was on trail for that!

Legolas: You sick nasty! That's not what I meant!

Link: Sure….

They were put in the same room, both in separate beds, and only a few feet away from each other. Legolas was sitting up, had his right arm bandaged and he needed the use of crutches to get around. Link however was in a full body cast, thanks to the security guard, with his leg being suspended in the air. He was able to talk and had a very limited ability to move his arms.

Legolas: Cheese and Rice, what is this idiot doing? _Looking at the T.V to see Kuwabara making faces_. How did he get a hold of the camera? I can't watch this anymore…._raises remote to change the channel_

Link: No leave it!

Legolas: For what? Kurama already won.

Link: I wanna see what happens.

Legolas: Don't be stupid!

Link: Don't be yourself!

Legolas: Grrrr…_Gets out of bed and hops over to Link_ You wanna know what happens next?

Link: _nods his head_

Legolas: Well, Kurama is going to be torn apart into a millions pieces and the leftovers are gonna be sold on ebay. Yugi is going to trip and fall down the stairs and break his anorexic neck! Frodo is going to be fired and live out of a garbage can, and when I get outta here I will be on next year's tournament and win, and everyone who doesn't vote for me ….uh, will explode!

Link: 0 o….No their not…..

Legolas: Oh yes they will! You'll see! I'm going to be the winner!

Link: Nah uh! I am, I'm going to join in next year's tournament!

Legolas: What! Why would you do something like that?

Link: Well if the world is going to blow up anyway, I might as well use the little time we have left to show the world whose is the better elf.

Legolas: WHY YOU LITTLE! _Starts choking Link_

Link: _slams on the button near the bed_

Earl: _walks in_ My name it Earl and I am here to- Oh, it's you…long time no see, leggy.

Legolas: _drops Link_ Damn you! _Grabs crutches and starts to hop away_

Earl: Hey baby, where you goin'? _picks up Legolas into a bear hug _

Link: _chuckles after getting his breath back_

Yuske: _outside the door_ ok let's try this door

Big Girl: I hope your right! For your sake.

Yuske: _gulps _Me too…_Opens door_

Big Girl: Oh my god Linky poo! _Runs to earl and grabs Legolas_

Earl Excuse me? Who are you?

Big Girl: I'm his girlfriend!

Earl:_ gasp _Legolas you never told me! _Slaps Legolas across the face then Runs out room crying_

Big Girl: _looks at legolas _Hey you're not Link! _Turns to see Link trying to escape _Link! I came all the way here too see you! Aren't you going to say anything to me?

Link: Your fat…..

Zelda: I'm not fat I'm big boned!

Link: _rolls his eyes_ I don't want to talk to you, Zelda, you left me….for Ganandorf.

Zelda: _picks up Link_ No, you got it all wrong! It wasn't like that!

Link: Don't lie to me! I saw you two…..huggn' and kissn' and ugh! I don't even want to think about it! I never want to see you again!

Zelda: _starts crying_

Link: NEVER!

Zelda: Fine then, be that way, but I will still be cheering for you, and sooner or later you'll be crawling back to me, you love me still I know it! I can see it in your eyes, underneath you really want me!

Link: Well, I do need someone to wipe my ass…..

Zelda: _throws Link and runs out of the room pushing Yuske out of the way_  
Link: _falls on Legolas immobilizing both of them _

Legolas: Get off of me you Idiot!

Link: I can't!

Yuske: _looks at both injured, nonmoving elves on the ground, looks at TV with Kuwa making arm pit noises. Shurgs shoulders and walks outside, sees Hiei beating up Joey, Frodo unconscious Sam giving him CPR, and Kurama still screaming for his life._ This was an awesome show, and I can't wait to see next years!

Yeah, I was going to make Yugi the winner but, I decided that I like life too much, so yeah what did you did think? It was a really crappy endingI know but hey, the story wasn't that great in the first place. So tell me what you think please, so I would know if I should even bother to make a sequel to this. And if I should, who should some of the contestants be?


End file.
